


A Man Of The People

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Cajoling Spock, Friendship, Humor, Kirk Caught In The Middle, M/M, McCoy In Denial, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk joins McCoy and Spock for breakfast and finds them arguing already.





	A Man Of The People

**Author's Note:**

> Just because we need something calm to read. Well, it is Spock and McCoy, so be forewarned.

“You want me to do, what?!”

“Now, Dr. McCoy, it is not nearly as radical as you suppose. Why, a man of your beliefs and integrity could easily--”

“How dumb do I look, Vulcan?!” McCoy held up his hand as Spock opened his mouth to supply a ready answer. “Wait! Wait! I shouldn’t be crazy enough to give you an opening like that! Then I really would be stupid, wouldn’t I?!”

“Your criteria, Doctor, not mine,” Spock replied with a wise look on his face.

“Alright, what’s going on with you two, ah, gentlemen, this morning?” Kirk asked as he sat down beside them in the cafeteria. “Am I in time to prevent bloodshed? By the expression on McCoy’s face, it looks like I just might be in time to stop open hostilities from breaking out. I don‘t see any major blood flowing or broken bones protruding through flesh yet, so I guess that I‘m fairly close to being on time to prevent a major war.”

“Sir! I most assuredly must protest!” McCoy snapped. “I believe that I will have to take umbrage with your evaluation of our current situation!” 

“Is it or is it not true that you two are well into your first argument of the day?“ Kirk asked as he dug into his scrambled eggs. Two waffles swimming with maple syrup and strawberry preserves stood waiting. Oatmeal topped with cream kept company beside Kirk’s secret love: caramel mocha coffee. He’d have to hit the gym early and stay late. Right now, he intended to enjoy his breakfast. After all, a man couldn’t be ‘off his feed,’ as they used to say back on the farm. He glanced at the remnants of Spock‘s and McCoy‘s breakfast. Yogurt with fruit and plain oatmeal with skimmed milk. 

Did real men actually eat like that and still manage to drag themselves through a busy day of fighting off pissed off Romulans or exploding some space amoeba into oblivion? More than likely, all Kirk would do on his shift would be to sit in the command chair and watch someone else fly the Enterprise. A highlight might be offloading some supplies for an outlying space colony or entertaining officers from some other passing spaceship at dinner. But he was sure as hell going to be ready for whatever occurred by stoking in fuel to meet his day. These other two wimps might be ready for a stretcher, while he'd still be going strong.

Kirk drew his attention back to his friends. McCoy’s face seemed to be a deeper shade of red than a moment before. Oh, yeah, Kirk had remarked about Spock and McCoy arguing. That was always a safe assumption with these two. So what else was new? His eyes twinkled as he prepared to see how much he'd stirred McCoy. He was not disappointed.

“No, smarty pants! It is not true that we are well into our first argument of the day!“ McCoy protested smugly.

“Your second then?“ 

McCoy harrumphed, but turned aside.

“I merely reminded you, Doctor, that you two should not be left alone to your own devices for very long, seeing as what happened the last time that you decided to take off a few pounds just to motivate Jim.”

“Well, I would have, too, but the cafeteria began featuring all of my favorite foods! If I didn’t know better, I’d swear that it was a conspiracy to keep me from losing weight!”

“Now, Doctor. Whoever would be underhanded enough to keep you from losing weight if you had decided to try?”

“I don’t know. But I have my suspicions. You'd be a likely candidate.”

“Me? Doctor. You almost insult me. Why, I would be most happy to help you lose weight.”

“In a pig’s eye! You’d put me on starvation rations! I want to diet, Vulcan! Not die! Keep the ‘t!'”

“I ask you, Captain, would I not help Dr. McCoy?”

“Don’t drag me into your controversies!” Kirk declared, holding up his hands. He'd seen the twinkle in Spock's eyes. “I’ve got a ship to run. I don’t want to get sucked down into your maelstrom. It‘s a lose/lose situation for bystanders, especially me.”

“But it’s crazy, Jim! You don’t know what he wants me to take up now!”

“What, Bones?” Kirk asked and knew that he was going to hate himself for asking. But he’d already heard what their first ‘discussion’ of the day had been. It was only a matter of time until he got mired down into their current argument. It was not a matter of ‘if’ for Kirk, but ‘when.’

“Politics! Can you imagine me?! A politician?!”

Spock actually looked pleased. Either Spock believed that McCoy could be a politician, or Spock was a really good actor.

“I believe that both of you have more than enough to keep you busy right here on the Enterprise.”

McCoy looked pleased.

“But, Captain,” Spock protested. ““He was quite impressive when he addressed the Federation of Planets about hungry children.”

“That he was, but don’t you believe that maybe his, ah, demeanor might be in question?”

“Jim!” McCoy was miffed. He thought that Kirk was backing him.

Kirk had successfully been sucked into their ‘discussion.’

“He has a suitable fire in his soul for politics, Captain.”

“Spock‘s right, Bones. When are you starting your campaign?”

“Me?! Why, you’re better suited!”

“And I well might do just that someday. But right now, you represent honesty and integrity, and you most certainly would fight for people‘s rights.”

“Hmm,” McCoy said with a smile. “Ambassador McCoy. It does have a certain ring to it, doesn’t it? So, will you be my campaign manager, Spock?”

Kirk nearly choked on his eggs.

“Of course. That way I will be assured that your campaign will be conducted correctly, Doctor.”

“What do you mean, correctly?!” McCoy sputtered, and they were off again.

How could Kirk have ever doubted? Whatever those two did, they would do it together, no matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
